blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: Crooked Ice?
Eventually, after everything had settled after the dinner. everyone was grouped around the living room of Orie’s residence once more, planning their next move. Orie: So now that we’re properly relaxed from our meal, now we have time to discuss our next course of action. Given that what we’re to believe the government is close to starting the actual smelting process… Ventus: The quicker we can get through this briefing the better chance we have to stop ‘em.. What’re our orders….? Orie: well we can’t exactly ‘split up’ now as is… if they wear our forces thin no one would be able to stop the smelting itself… So we have to stick together… Or at least in larger groups… Are we all clear??? Piper: I’ll stay behind and coordinate the effort. Tokatsu: heh, that should actually make things easier. You can keep us updated given you have our coordinates. Matt:I can gladly try and lead a group to find Kaemyn.. I haven’t gotten in touch with him so I may have trouble finding him. But hopefully a small entourage alongside me shouldn’t be a bad idea.. Catriona: You have a plan to take these things or what? Tokatsu: we have to steal them just as the smelting process is done, otherwise we’ll get caught and we’re all pretty much deader than disco… Matt: well in any case that would mean Miss Catriona has to lead a charge on the base itself. which honestly— Catriona: Wait, hold up, why do we have to wait until the smelting process is done? Flamme: ….do you want to be a part of the process itself? I’m sure the government has a bunch of their own soldiers on standby but you can never be too careful. Elettrico: She has a point, the smelting process is a dangerous thing, and it’s hard to resist it even with a strong enough soul to keep yourself grounded to reality. Catriona: I’m saying why don’t we stop them before the smelting process, can that not be done? Matt: It’s risky, but it can be done… just means you have to be extremely careful… It’s the government’s troops you’re up against and they’re no slouches...Okay some of them are but they’ll be having their heads standing guard too…. As well as Tabor presumably Catriona: Risky huh, great... Matt: ….Trust me when I say you do NOT want to run into Tabor if you try to stop the smelting process… Flamme: he’s right… He’s an intimidating foe with a false deus machina… But with the power to control our allies…. He’s more a force to be reckoned with if he himself fought alongside them... Ventus: I doubt he’d be in the facilities during the process for his own safety…. But we can’t be too sure. Piper: If his devices are connected to a network of sorts, I’m sure I can hack into them. Catriona: Piper’s got a point, surely no one of Catriona’s expertise in order to get in and hack into their systems to know what’s going on. Tokatsu: so that can stop his bugs then if he sees a need to… Matt: So if he does manage to get his hands on someone, you can hack into it and override it…? Piper: Again, I’d need some time to figure out what I was dealing with, but I could certainly try. Matt: all right.... So nonetheless caution is necessary. Because from what I heard from Flamme Tabor almost had control of every bodily movement… Which is honestly what scares me the most. Orie: Don’t be… to be quite fair that’d be worrisome.. and we all know you intend to avoid tabor at all costs given your azure. Matt: Even then it ain’t that strong for him to actually consider bugging me for.. Ventus: it’s still relatively ‘new’ for you I figure...I bet you don't know it’s incantation…? Matt: …. -heavy sigh- Catriona: Wait, you’re the one who has azure? Matt: ….yeah???? Why ask??? I mean it’s not ‘the’ azure like azure grimoire but it’s something of the sort… artificial azure moreso than a natural one... Catriona: Huh. Always thought the people who had it had backbone, maybe that’s just because of hearing all the tales about Ragna... Tokatsu: he found his unintentionally...turned out he had the potential. Matt: to be fair, reputation and backbone doesn’t make the wielder… But I will admit while I have one I have weak constitution when faced with undesirable situations. Ame: Get on with it. Matt: whatever, the idea is we’re gonna have one group scour the area for one of the group’s heads, beat the info out of him, and probably inform Kaemyn as well. the other group is gonna try and stop the smelting process before it gets out of hand. Tokatsu: that makes the best plan when put into layman’s terms… So I suppose we’re splitting up evenly as is? Catriona: Hold up. Do you know exactly where and who these people are, and on top of that, do you know where they’re doing the smelting process? Matt: for one, they’re probably holing up in the MOR sector in this city, we’ve actually had a past raid or two there over the course of the past few days… Flamme: and we fought both heads of the project as well, a beastkin dog and a beastkin bear… I heard there were more but I don’t know for sure. Ventus: And their’s also Tabor, and whoever Matt was talking about..someone with the chains of fate as they were??? Catriona: And you expect them to just come back there after they were attacked by you? Matt: not really,but you have to realize they got no other ‘main facilities’ here. Abandoned warehouses maybe… But it never hurts to check twice just incase. Catriona: I would double-check that information. If you’re wrong, it could doom the entire mission. Matt: I can gladly do that before we begin… Flamme: the more time we spend strategizing the less time we have to enact.. So let’s split from here and make our next move... I’ll go with Matt’s entourage and search for Kaemyn, Tokatsu… I can assume you’re willing to lead the raid on the government? Tokatsu: as long as we have the right spot. I’ll gladly do that I can… I just hope we actually enter from the right door this time…. -small facepalm- Catriona: See that hasn’t changed... Eletrico: I’ll stick with Flamme’s group then… Cass, are you and Lucky all right with joining me on that??? Matt: all right… Tokatsu: then catriona and ventus are with me,ame can side with whoever he wishes..That should leave Orie and Xavier to chose as well if I did my math correctly... Ame: Aiko and I will stay behind as protection and healing purposes. Matt: very well… Orie: I’ll go with Flamme’s side then. I feel that finding Kaemyn should, while dangerous due to being in the open, should be relatively safer. Ventus: so that leaves all of us with the sneaking… Something I honestly wish we didn't have to do… Tokatsu: given we’ll have Piper as our mission control, we should have a good idea where to go and when to get there when need be. Just have to follow our leads… And we shouldn’t have trouble as long as we stay quiet… Ventus: that’s something we can manage… And if we have to fight we can end it quickly..right Xavier..??? Xavier: That is dependent on what kind of weapons they wield. Ventus: true, but nonetheless.. We can hopefully avoid conflict entirely. Matt:So we know our roles. Let’s get going then… -stretching his arms, walking out the door- Flamme: right then.. all of you, come back safely... Piper: Come back safely. Catriona: I always come back Piper. Tokatsu: -to himself- and you called me mushy... While both groups separate, over the skies of another hierarchical city, an ars magus vessel was already setting course,presumably for Mizuha. Caliber was looking through one of its windows,probably marveling the sights Caliber: ...Never thought we’d be so high up here. Wherever we are now, Mizuha shouldn’t be too far away from here.. I just hope Mister Mutsuki isn’t having any trouble…. ...I’malso hoping Akane isn’t having trouble with him either… given she mentioned that Hibiki person… don’t know where they are...maybe they’re just everywhere all at once….??? ...Who knows… Caliber simply leans against the railing as the skies kept trailing, eventually someone from behind tries to grab her attention, Kagura:are you..feeling all right??? Caliber:...?! Almost on reflex, Caliber was half ready to throw a punch, before stopping midway Caliber:oh….just you…. dammit, don’t scare me. Kagura: wasn’t intending to…. Is everything okay?? You weren’t in your quarters last I checked… I was afraid something happened…. Caliber:...why were you in my...quarters…????? -slight twitch- Kagura: ….shit I walked right into that.. Hibiki is going to have my head probably... Caliber: Oh not when I’m done here… -cracking her knuckles- you’ll be lucky if he stops me! Kagura: No… no no.. bad idea, bad idea! Kagura quickly readies his oversized zweihander to block Caliber’s strike should it come... ???: Lord Kagura, why are you terrorizing our guests? Kagura: ...oh...oh dear Caliber: … -lowers her fists- huh? Who’s there…?! Kagura soon lowers his zweihander, a small feeling of slight fear creeping up on his face Hibiki: Greetings, Miss Caliber, I am Hibiki. Caliber: ...I imagined someone taller to be honest but..it’s nice to meet you… I was actually uncertain as to when I’d finally see you… Akane has told me about you somewhat but..thanks for coming in before I almost punched his lights out Kagura: honestly for a mercenary’s daughter you’re very hot headed... Hibiki: Its nothing new, I assure you. Caliber: ….really??? He’s done this before??? Hibiki: All the time. Caliber: …. I’m…. I’m legitimately dumbfounded. But at the same time I’m honestly not sure what I’d expect from him…. I honestly feel for Makoto having to deal with him—heck I honestly feel for you right now… Kagura: can we not talk about my shortcomings,please…?? Hibiki: Stop putting them on display then. Now then, what brings you here? Caliber: I was mostly just..think about what the heck Akane and I are going to be doing when we get to Mizuha.. Considering what’s been happening from what I heard I’m getting concerned for my poor moron of a brother for accidentally getting involved in this mess... Hibiki: And what sort of mess are you inferring to? Caliber: a long story short..the MOR is aiming to recreate some of the nox nyctores.. Matt somehow found this by accident, and now he’s trying to stop it… I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t get himself kidnapped by the government themselves…. Even if he doesn’t, he’s still not as resilient as the others..azure or not.. Hibiki: I see. Lord Kagura, do you understand? Kagura: quite clearly… I can understand why you’re concerned… I’m doing everything in my power to help the two of you get there… But as soon as we land in Mizuha,we must part ways… I’ve been busy trying to get the NOL back in working order for quite a while… But I can’t meddle with government affairs or I’ll be shot on sight… I at least can trust you and Akane to assist those against the MOR and set things right… Caliber: ...that honestly eased my mind a bit… Means a lot, mister mutsuki.. Kagura: trust me I’m not as creepy as people make me out to be… I have a heavy burden to carry myself with the imperator to keep safe… At least everyone’s doing their best to hold up... Caliber: each step we take closer to a free world… Sometimes it falls almost instantly… But you gotta keep getting back up. Kinda funny how life works that way… Kagura: agreed… That’s why I’m glad I’ve had Hibiki’s assistance ever since I was instated as Colonel… He’s done me a lot of good with helping me change this world…. Hibiki: Flattery aside, this is the most we can do for you and Akane. Caliber: it’s very appreciated.. So how much longer until we get there? Kagura:considering we are over the 19th city,give or take I believe it will be 3 hours from now. Caliber: all right then… I’ll be sure to tell Akane as soon as possible. Hibiki: *nodding* I wish you both luck then. Caliber: likewise with your mission… Caliber soon hurries down the corridor. Kagura crosses his arms and smiles Kagura: ...Gotta admit, she’s got the determination in her… Kinda like Tsubaki if you think about it... Hibiki: I was thinking more like her mother, Lord Kagura. Kagura: true… and last we seen of her after the tournament during… That was years back… But I see the resemblance between them…. -rubs his neck- ...Anyways, let’s get back to my office.. I’m going to try and finish my paperwork before I forget it entirely... -to himself- and surely after I do finish it I can finally get some rest... Hibiki: I will not permit any alcohol, Lord Kagura. Kagura: Yeah yeah I know… I don’t want our guests to get the wrong idea either. I had some of the top men take the liquor shelf and put it somewhere I wouldn’t even think to look… At least I ordered them to do as such for the time being... Hibiki: ...We will see how long that lasts, Lord Kagura. Kagura shakes his head and starts walking, cape waving as he takes each step. While the ars magus vessel is still afloat, Tokatsu’s group had eventually made it to the government facility they were planning to raid. Tokatsu: all right… So this must be the place… Piper, which side are we at??? Piper: Standby...odd... Tokatsu: what is it...is something wrong??? Piper: Usually I can get schematics without issue, but...there’s no way these schematics are right. Tokatsu: ….So there’s no knowing where we are then in terms of entrance… Whatever the case... Piper: Sorry it's going to take some time to find the correct schematics, because I believe I have a joke one. It's saying there’s only one room and its unmarked. Tokatsu: So for now we gotta be careful and play by ear… All right. Ventus: So we dunno if this is their front door or their back door. Either way we gotta get in, and stick to the shadows... Catriona: But we’re taking an incredibly big risk because of that. This sounds like a trap. Tokatsu: I agree… is there any entrances we can take close by that aren’t the front door…? The windows maybe but… that’d add risk due to the fact we’d need to break them... Ventus: we can’t exactly scale the walls either without a means of vertical movement… So while we have other options..it may be risky no matter where we go in… Tokatsu: Piper… what do you suggest we do?? Piper begins furiously typing on her makeshift keyboard. Piper: Sorry guys, no dice. Stealth is what’s going to save the day here. You’re going to have to slip in between rotations. Tokatsu: -sigh- very well… but given again, it’s the government, we have to be extra careful.. Who knows which of their heads will be in the facility… But I don’t hear anything on the other side... Ventus: Well we’re better off sneaking in than kicking the door down... Catriona: I agree with that much. We can’t force everything. Tokatsu: well… let’s assume we’re on the south side then and let ourselves in. Who knows maybe they didn’t think their rotations through to have a squad on the south side.. Tokatsu shook his head and started o place the small lockpick into the door, closing his eyes as if to concentrate. Ventus: … I figure there’d be more than just those two if from what Matt had said was correct so.. We might be expecting some powerful company if we play our cards poorly… But given we’re taking the smart way through we should be safe and not have such a mishap when we stop the smelting process…. Catriona: We should always assume the opponent has a trump card we’re not aware of, we should always play things carefully. So unnecessary things don’t get in the way, we have to be cautious. Tokatsu: she’s right… We both can relate to that.. Mostly at my expense, but you get the idea. Tokatsu’s ears twitched as he kept picking the lock, eventually his ears stopped twitching as he had finished the picking. Tokatsu: all right, we’re in… Now as soon as we get in, stick to the shadows. We can’t let them know we got in. -slowly turning the doorknob- Catriona: No loud noises. Subtle movements, don’t take risks. Ventus: right then… Eventually after the door had been opened, Tokatsu was the first to enter inside, taking in his surroundings he quickly headed for the nearest bit of shade to his left behind a few of the columns in the facility, before quickly motioning for the others to follow his lead. Catriona quietly follows sticking to the shade and keeping quiet. Ventus: … -quietly- damn,.. It’s empty. I guess we got here before the rotation came through.. That or they probably planned for it... Catriona: Don’t jinx it. Tokatsu: he doesn’t have Matt’s not-so-good luck we’re gonna be fine… Xavier, do you see a good vantage point we can get to from here…??? Xavier quietly looks around after following behind them. Xavier: The furniture is our best use. There are no air vents, there aren’t a lot of quality hiding spots. Its not exactly going to be easy to stay hidden... Tokatsu: ...so we have to take risk being in the open… dammit, we’ll be lucky if we can wait out the guard rotations. Ventus: speaking of guard rotations, there’s only one guy up ahead… If we can take him out he can’t alert the res— Tokatsu: out of the question; he doesn’t look tough, yes but…. It’s too risky. Catriona: Even if we hide him after killing him, it wouldn’t do any good. We’d be alerting the guards either way. We can’t risk it. Find a good spot and shut up. Catriona ducks underneath a nearby couch. Xavier ducks behind a nearby trash can. Tokatsu: grrgh... Tokatsu simply moves between the columns before hiding behind a similar column, Ventus simply hiding close by, the guard in question was still standing, unaware of the group’s presence. Though rather dressed differently compared to others. He wore attire mostly in green, carrying a rather odd looking buster-gauntlet type ars magus. Ventus: ...he doesn’t look the normal type… he looks like he might be one of the big wigs behind the smelting…. Catriona simply peers out from underneath the couch, without leaving herself exposed. Catriona: Not worth risking ourselves. Especially if they’re not a regular guard. Tokatsu: ….dammit he doesn’t seem like he’s going to be leaving anytime soon. I guess we got to wait the long game then.. Ventus: grrgh, screw this.. Ventus quickly breaks his cover, his greaves blasting wind as he flied toward the guard with a drill kick ???: ..! Quickly the guard turned to face Ventus, his arm quickly glowing as his buster-like armagus quickly fired a concentrated blast of wind. Tokatsu: dammit...Ventus you frigg- we’re exposed…! Catriona jumps out from the couch and sweeps the legs, forcing the person to fall. Xavier picks up the trash can, takes off the head and nails the person over the head to try and knock him out. ???: grrgh…! The guard was sent right into the ground, Ventus was attempting to recover from the sudden blast of wind Ventus; what the...was that a wind strike…?! Tokatsu: whatever it was we can’t risk him being alive…! ???: dammit, you guys know how to give an old man a welcome party but...grrgh. Sometimes ganging up on someone ain’t very nice...WIND BURST…! Ventus: wind burst-?! Oh no… GUYS GET AWAY FROM HIM….! Catriona rolled away, Xavier moves away using the trash can as a guard again. Tokatsu tried to get back, but the sudden blast send him into the column, causing a crater to appear on impact ???: Well well well… looks like we got a party on our hands now. I suppose you wouldn’t be that rebel force trying to stop the project eh? Ventus: ...up yours too, buddy, who are you?! And why are you using those wind techniques?! ???: Heheh...well, we’ll see when the party gets started eh…?? ---- Meanwhile, at another sector of the MOR facility, Kaemyn and Rue walk through the area, unsure of what they’d find. They stick to the outskirts of the city in the rigid pathways of stone, trees surround them with their bodies moving slightly creaking with the push of the winds. Kaemyn: Any idea then where we’re goin’? Rue: We’re supposed to be looking for a place of operation, I assume it would be out of the main city… As they kept walking, they could feel the area around them getting colder and colder by the moment, eventually they could see someone standing before them, an chilled aura eminating from what appeared to be a handgun of sorts… ???: Well well well… This is quite a surprise I can already tell… A somewhat lanky beastkin stood a few feet in front of them, he wasn’t exactly formal in attire,but it could be seen as a business casual-esqe look, loose tie and undone suit jacket buttons swayed in the cold winds. Lazily two sapphire orbs gave the duo a once over. Before flashing a somewhat snide grin ???: So I’m supposed to be expecting a big group and here I see just two punks…. Damn it what a drag this turned out to be… standing and waiting for only two to show up…??? These government asshats expect a lot out of lil ol me… so then..you with those mercenary punks trying to stop the nox nyctores revival project…??? While Rue stays next to Kaemyn, the young man gives a blunt stare to the beastin in front of the two before he takes a moment to glance around his surroundings. Kaemyn: (unfazed as he sighs) Assuming we are? Are you one of the morons associated with it? ???: Mayyyyyybe… The beastkin gives off a smirk as he slowly starts walking toward Kaemyn ???: Go on then… aren;t ya gonna get information out of me?? There’s not really much you can ask… Kaemyn: (Puts his eyes back on the beastkin in a slight squint of caution) Most people I know don’t just give information away, but for the hell of it… where are Bolverk and Yukianesa being created? And what exactly for? Not like you can find better wielders for em. ???: heh, you’ll get’cher answers...but first hows about a fight?? If you beat me, maayyybe I’ll tell you where their being made...if I win you gotta listen to my demands… -shrugs before twirling his handgun- capiche, kid…? Kaemyn: “Demands” huh? Well, If you wanted a fight you should've just said so, instead of wastin’ our time with the theatrics. I’ve met far worse than you. He puts his hand back and summons his sword from a sigil of blue light, the hilt tightly gripped by his hand he pulls the sword out of the void as he twists his grip and swings one blade out in front of him edge pointing toward the individual, before he does the same with the opposite sword only Kaemyn holds it behind him. The blades then ignite in a bright azure aura. Kaemyn: So bring it. ???: Heh, trust me kid… I can be worse than anyone… The beastkin grins before taking a moment to yell out. Gokkan: By the way just to get names out..I’m Gokkan. Nice to meet ya...oh wait it’s not cuz we’re fighting...OH WELL! Quickly the fox fires a few bullets into the ground, causing rising ice spikes to trail toward Kaemyn As the crystalline formations of frigid state pop out of the ground, Kaemyn jumps in and swings his sword through one as it scatters it on contact like a hammer hitting glass. Kaemyn: Kaemyn. Same to you. He says it in a curt tone as the young man notices another that drives out of the floor. He crouches a bit before he sends himself into the air in a frontward flip and coats his blades in an electrical energy. At the decline of his jump the azure light arcs around his blades before he lands and launches a serpent of lightning toward his foe with a powerful twisting swing of his blades. Gokkan: heh, this ought to be interesting then! With a swift twirl, Gokkan quickly tries to meet the serpent with an ice infused kick, probably from his ice-like aura from prior, it didn't do much as the lighting had sent him back a decent ways, taking a moment to recover, the beastkin rubs the back of his neck before hurrying back in, attempting to pistol whip the rebel Gokkan: I hope we make this a good one then, but I wanna end this quickly, yeah?!? When the weapons come in to strike him, Kaemyn takes the hit and lowers before he shakes his head in recovery and raises his hands. His fingers gripping the hilts of his blades as their edges serve as a shield, loud clangs resonate on the impact with the butt of the guns, smashing against his defense. Kaemyn’s eyes focus on his foe before he pulls his sword away and jumps in to kick Gokkan in his chest with the blue aura flowing around his path. Kaemyn: That makes two of us then. Gokken: Glad to see you get the idea, kid..! Gokkan slides back again from the impact of the kick, before quickly regaining his composure, he starts moving in again, this time firing at random vantage points off the ground, many an ice spike appearing from each impact, swaying about each spike to make his location hard to read. Kaemyn: (To himself) Using them to move huh… clever. Kaemyn doesn’t move much, except to dodge the shot that was near him. As he lands on the soil once more he simply watches his foe go from spike to spike. He twists the hilts in his hand letting the edges of his swords face away from him, with a breath inward he surrounds them in arcs of energy once more. His coat is lifted gently each time as the pressure of the movement kicks the ends, but Kaemyn remains composed. Gokkan: -quickly about to strike low from the last closest ice spike- look out below,kid..! Gokkan quickly slid toward Kaemyn and his feet were covered in the same aura of ice from before, acting as a sort of coating as ice shapes greaves formed about them, and at the right moment attempts to strike kaemyn with a flip kick. Kaemyn grunts in surprise as he’s launched off his feet a moment sent into the air, but swiftly the man’s jade eyes open once more to notice his surroundings as he recovers with haste. While still in air he throws one of his swords down at the ice spike that Gokkan uses to pursue him, and just as his foe’s foot lands on it the blade’s edge separates off its body and releases the energy he’d stored in one through the formation lighting it up in many arcs of azure energy. The shroud of blue bolts launch out and form a small beast that destroys the ice spike into many pieces all while shocking the beastkin to knock him back to the floor. Kaemyn then reforms the sword in his hand as he lands on one of the flat surfaces of a large stone nearby. Gokkan hit the ground with a strong thud, a small crater where he landed to boot. The beastkin slowly took a moment to stand back up, taking a moment to applaud his opponent before speaking aloud once again Gokkan: wow, I must admit you had me shocked for a second.. Pardon the pun of course… So who exactly are you?? I got the name but not exactly your ‘mission’ if you are with this nox nyctores stopper punks… I like yer tenacity… Kaemyn: Not half bad yourself, nice thought with the ice to move across the field. The young man straightens as he hops off the stone a moment and lands on the grass, his blades held to his side while the azure energy gently moves along their edges. Kaemyn: I’m the guy who's fighting the government, known more commonly as the Defier. These projects don’t really concern me… but, some old allies wanted my help and I don’t exactly turn my back on them. Gokkan: Heh, so you’re part of that team fighting the government jackasses that hired me eh?? Well ya know what...I wish ya luck kid.. We’re just a part of this project and they aint usin us for anything else..they might kill us after we finish everything...but a deal’s a deal… Kaemyn rubs his neck and frowns as he places the tips of his swords into the soil, using their hilts to rest his body into a slight arch. Kaemyn: Yeah… I know about Tabor, but the rest are a mystery to me. Rue: ...So it’s as we believe, they’re only using you as soldiers while they make all the plans behind the scenes. Kaemyn: Damn shame too, you’re a pretty good fighter… Gokkan: heh, trust me… I ain’t no saint… I fought like this back on the force… and now they kicked me out for presumably goin’ rogue.. but you didn't hear that from me… Gokkan makes a small block of ice and sets his foot on it, possibly to rest it after the impact it had sustained from the battle. Gokkan: So you wanna know about bolverk and yukianesa, huh?? Well… to be fair I have the answers but after that battle recuperation could be needed… Ya get what I mean??? But I got enough intel to say that you’ll be split up for finding their spots…. they got enough cannon fodder souls to use it unsurprisingly… A good thing I’m out here and not in there wastin my soul for em… Kaemyn: That right...so they’re getting ready to use it then. Least you seem to be smart. Rue: We’re gathering information so anything you have would be of help. We can help you recover from your injuries as well if needed. Kaemyn should as well. Kaemyn: Ah, I’m fine… just sore as hell now. (Moves his body as he loosens his limbs) That kick hit hard, but it wasn’t in malice… you enjoyed that fight didn’t you? Gokkan: heh, quite so...you’re perceptive for a rebel, kid… A good fight was honestly a thing I liked back in my heyday… I at least am glad you obliged. A shrug left the beastkin before he rested his leg on the ground, the ice block disappearing. Gokkan: I guess yer wonderin about my ice powers, right??? I doubt it but I can’t deny someone would be curious if they hadn't seen such ars magus before… Rue: You’ve been getting better at keeping hold on your emotions Kaemyn, you looked like you were having a good time as well. Kaemyn: (Tilts his head in acknowledgment) Maybe? Guess I did… The young man perks up at the question. Kaemyn: Yeah, it is pretty rare to have such impressive control over an element of magic like that. Gokkan: Heh, I guess you can say it ain’t ‘magic’ per se..I mean it is ars magus but not in the most usual way… I use clothing ars magus, it’s like ars magus but disguised you could say… my shoes are equipped with it so it gave me control over ice… It’s unusually common in some places, and these are back when it first became a thing...slipped em on and suddenly I had control over ice…. I know no one else with similar effects unfortunately… Kaemyn: Huh, so it’s the clothing that gives you ability to use the ars, not the person itself… that’s kinda interesting. Gokkan playfully rubs his handgun against the back of his neck. Gokkan: you could say these things could be useful for covert missions. But enough on that, I gave you enough information unless you need a tidbit on what’s next after our first two erm...projects, I take it…? Because I eventually gotta be convincing for the boss… They don't want me bein friendly to the enemy if ya catch my drift… Kaemyn: (Straightens back out as he takes his swords by their hilts as he gives a nod in agreement) Yeah I get it, you have a role to play. This information will help though, so gotta thank you for that much. Rue: Um, sir Gokkan if you wouldn’t mind, what is their plan after the Bolverk and Yukianesa? Gokkan: Glad you get my idea, as for you little lady… the next weapon their probably plannin would be eitherrrr, the deus machina nirvana, or the rather powerful sword Musashi.. -twirls his handgun- now comes the part where I get to be convincing… If you would don't mind….uhm…. -sigh damn it never thought I’d be like this but…. -shakes head- it has to be done….would it be alright if I froze you up to your torsos…??? Again for sake of dramatic effect so the boss doesn't dry all of us at once… Besides it’s already cold enough to the point it wont melt so fast…. Kaemyn: Can say I’ve been through worse. If it’ll make it convincin’ go right ahead. Rue: We’ll endure. Gokkan: right then...just gimme a sec tooo do THIS! Quickly Gokkan’s face changes from laidback to rather sinister as he quickly axekicks the ground, causing ice to quickly encase the lower half of both Kaemyn and Rue, as per his attempt. He quickly lashes out Gokkan: You won't be going out alive….! … -pauses- ...that's good right? Kaemyn can’t help but give a chuckle at it. Kaemyn: Yeah, you’re a damn good actor. Rue: It was quite convincing. (Looks at Kaemyn) Kaemyn: Huh? Ah, uh... (clears his throat as he squints his eyes in convincing rage) Damn it-! You’re dead once I get out of this you son of a bitch! Rue: So was that. Gokkan: heh, -noticing Matt and co. from the corner of his eye- And don't think yer little allies will do the same either...their about too late as is… Category:Novel Chapter